A Very Merry Vocaloid Christmas!
by MageMew
Summary: Join all the Vocaloids the author can remember for a Christmas to remember! Your main narrators are Mew, Mayu, SeeU, and Miku! Rated T for cussing and VERY SLIGHT shipping among all Vocaloids. Merry Christmas! Your author is Mod Mew! IMAGE MADE BY NIWAKO
1. Chapter 1: Short Introduction

**AN: This is a short chapter, kind of explaining things. Why? Think of this as a test, since this is my fist story...**

Mew heard the phone ringing, and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

After a few minutes, Mayu and SeeU saw Mew running to the car.

"What's going on?" SeeU asked. Mayu and SeeU both lived with Mew because they were too young to live alone.

Mew smiled.

"We're going to Miku's for Christmas."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Showing Up at Turquoise Villa

**AN: Mew is narrating this chapter. And yes, I did name Miku's mansion "Turquoise Villa" and made Usano Mimi asexual because why the heckie not.**

"Meeeeew!" I couldn't tell which one of my two passengers had said that. Honestly, I was starting to question whether or not this twelve hour drive to Miku's "vacation house" (which qualified more as a mansion than anything else) was a good idea. It had taken a toll on my young passengers, Mayu and SeeU, me, and my poor cat. Fortunately, Sabami was fast asleep. I snuck a quick glance at the passenger seat. SeeU was asleep, snoring quietly. Meaning that only-

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!"

"What." I was not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Usano Mimi wants to know when we get to Turquoise Villa."

I smiled a bit tightly. I'm usually fine under stress, but not in a cramped space that literally any space not taken up by androids, cats, or luggage was filled with wrapped gifts for every Vocaloid coming to the house, and then some. "Tell him-"

"_Them_."

"Tell them that we'll be there... in about an hour."

I heard Mayu audibly "ugh" at that answer.

Exactly about an hour later, like some sort of cliche story, we got to the mansion, and standing there, with a smile on her face and her pigtails hanging, was the little bubbly blue hair herself, Miku.

**Thanks for reading! *MageMew***


	3. Chapter 3: Unpacking a Bit

**AN: Thank you for the favorite, follow, and review! It really means a lot to me! Also, I made a pretty big error in the last chapter; yes, I did make Usano Mimi asexual, but with that description, the word I was looking for was ****_gender fluid. _****Not sure how I messed up that badly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Mew is still narrating.**

I stepped out of the car and smiled at Miku. She ran up the driveway, and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it this Christmas!" Miku said, then let go. Snow had just started falling, and some of the white flakes settled in her hair. "Do you need any help with unpacking?"

Mayu stepped out of the car, clutching her beloved bunny by one of the heart-shaped holes in their ears. Miku noticed, and quickly moved to her to give a hug. Mayu looked slightly uncomfortable, but she still let Miku hug her."

"Actually," I started, tapping Miku on the shoulder so she would look at me. "That would be so very nice of you. We brought a lot of presents, and quite a bit of luggage. If you don't mind, could you also get anyone who is in the house to help?"

Miku giggled a bit. "Sure! But I warn you, the only other person to show up so far is Gumi."

Mayu's eyes lit up. "Gumi? She's here? That's great!" She smiled. "Maybe we could sing our song."

"Yep, she's here! Let me go get her!" With that, Miku ran into the house. Did that girl _ever _run out of energy? Who knows. But I was thankful for her help, and her smile is always contagious.

I started unpacking. First, I took Sabami out. She was still napping in her cage. After I made sure she had enough food and water, I took out my luggage and a few presents (addressed to Luka, Miki, and Tone Rion). By the time I had cleared enough of the presents to get to Mayu's luggage, I heard two pairs of footsteps on the driveway.

"So, I heard my little Idol is here?" Gumi was talking to Mayu. Ever since they collaborated on a song called "Overeating Habit: Idol Syndrome" (or "Indulging: Idol Syndrome," the first part always changes), they had become close friends. Mayu smiled brightly, putting down a present, and ran to hug Gumi.

I smiled. I knew, no matter what happened at Turqouise Villa, wether or not it was 'merry', that this was going to be a _very _interesting Christmas.

**AN: Sorry it's so slow! It'll pick up next chapter, when SeeU narrates! Thanks for reading! *MageMew***


End file.
